gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Namco X Capcom Z
Namco X Capcom Z (ナムコクロスカプコンzの Namuko kurosu kapukon z no) or ''Namco X Capcom 2 ''is the sequal to the Japan-exclusive PlayStation 2 game, Namco X Capcom. It includes many newcoming characters like Viewtiful Joe and Dante! Note: This is my (ETG's) dream version of the sequal. Plot After the defeat of Saya (Cutscene) A few years (actually litterally several but Renji and Xiamou still look young!) have passed sinced the final battle against Saya and 99. Renji Arisu and Xiamou visits Renji's father's grave. Meanwhile, Furea, Saya's insane twin sister, is plotting revenge against those that was involved in the murder of her sister. Furea starts develop of the semi-ultimate creation, 100! Furea laughs insanely as her prototype, 100 Beta, comes alive. The time rifts again After Renji and Xiamou leave the Pac-Man Museum (visitable during gameplay for playing some "emulated" classic games) they're ambused by enemies! Fortunately, Klonoa appears cleanly sweeps off many enemies, then he tells Renji and Xiamou that the chaos and harmony are out of control! Then they're once once again scrambly ambushed by enemies. Fortunately more characters join in the fight. Gameplay The gameplay is pretty much the same from the original, but also introduces the Card System. Card System The new Card System allows the player to extend the depth of battle. When selecting "Cards" a row of Cards will show up. Some are good while some are jinxed. When selecting cards they can launch "special events" making them very useful (hopefully). If an icon of 3 rows of cards show above the enemies's head that means you can engage in a Card Dual. In a Card Dual the person with the most amount of cards below 22 wins. If you win you can engage in a Final Assault (explained below), but if the enemy wins it can launch a Super Counter, where the enemy can launch a free Super Attack. New Mechanics For the new mechanics of this sequal all characters can now setup Super Attacks before engaging in fights! There are a total of 3 Super Attacks to choose from for all characters. Some of them also have "Secret" Super Attacks they can execute by using a correct combination with the Super Attack Button. Speaking of combinations the game also introduces the Combination Gauge that rewards players for using the right combinations while also helping to extend Air Combos. There are also more Multi-Assault possibilities for more characters (ex.: Shin-Ryu-Ken requires Ryu, Ken, and Shin). There are also new Final Assault attacks for solo characters. They are executed when the player has reached critical vitality or when won a Card Dual. They are extremely powerful and even capable of KOing an enemy with 1/4 (or more than that) of its vitality lost! Features Title Screen *Story Mode **New Game **Load Game *Adventure Mode **New Game **Load Game *Continue Game *Config Mid-Game List of Namco X Capcom Z casts (Legend Keys: A = Ally, E = Enemy, B = Both, NPC = Non-Player Character) Original *Renji (A) *Xiaomu (A) *Furea (E) *100 Beta (E) *100 (E) Namco *Armor King (A) *Kazuya (E) *Devil Kazuya (E) *Devil Jin (E) *Guntz (A) *Heihachi (A) *Janga (E) *Joka/Joker (E) *King (A) *Klonoa (A) *KOS-MOS (A) *Lolo (A) *Mokujin (NPC) *MOMO (A) *Ogre (E) *Jack-6 (E) *Shion (A) *Taizo (A) Newcoming Capcom *Bruce McGriven (A) *Cammy (A) *Captain Commando (A) *Demitri (B) *Druk (E) *Evil Ryu (E) *Felicia (A) *Gouki/Akuma (E) *The Grandmaster (E) *Guy (A) *Hideo (A) *Hoover/Baby Face (A) *Phobos/Huitzil (E) *Jennety/Mack the Knife (A) *Kyoko (A) *Lei-Lei (A) *Lilith (A) *Mike (A) *Morrigan (A) Newcoming Systems *PlayStation 3 *Xbox 360 *Wii U Trivia Category:Video Games Category:Games